


Early Christmas Surprise

by Eris Rusco (Archer_Roux)



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Last Leg RPF
Genre: 2020 made this happen, AU, Christmas surprises are the best, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Poly V relationship with Adam as the Pivot, Polyamory, Triad V relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Roux/pseuds/Eris%20Rusco
Summary: Imagine surprising your partner Adam via video link after his final last leg in the UK before Christmas with his wife/your partner in crime along for the ride. Poly fic
Relationships: Adam Hills/Ali McGregor, Adam Hills/Reader, Adam Hills/Reader/Ali McGregor, Ali McGregor/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Early Christmas Surprise

To say that time moved slowly whilst waiting, was agonisingly accurate. Your eyes were transfixed upon the computer screen before you. The minutes ticked by as the moment grew ever closer. Adam would soon enough be sequestered away in his hotel room then it would open it. Those two weeks would be long for everyone, so why not start it off with a bang.

This kind of news was going to change everything for the better, of that you were certain. You had been plotting with Ali for the past few weeks on how all this would all go down, with the added support and assistance of Josh and Alex. It had been hard to not simply burst out, scream the words when video chatting with the man in question.

Both of his fellow co-hosts had happily helped with the plan but they didn't know all the ins and outs of why the both of you were doing this, and with Adam most likely leaving before the last episode Christmas gifts would be exchanged then. It would be the perfect time to slip it along with the ones from the boys. The producers and the big wigs behind the screens had to be made aware of this plan, they had to be in order to get off the starting plate and get the ball rolling.

They knew slightly more than the co-hosting duo but that had been out of necessity than anything else. Quickly being sworn to silence over the subject matter behind the big news. At the end of the day, they were more than happy to facilitate and ensure that all went to plan. 

In the end, everyone just wanted to help. Josh and Alex wanted to get one over on Hillsy as the curly haired man had put it in his last text message. Know something that the Australian didn't on the very show that he hosted on a weekly basis.

Christmas was around the corner, it has been an opportunity that couldn’t be missed as it would be long before the element of surprise would truly be lost. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to hazard a guess at that point down the line. You took a deep breath as your gaze drifted away from the screen for a moment, taking in the time displayed on the clock upon the wall.

09:50am was blazing back at you from the digital wall clock. Being in Melbourne without Adam was always strange, but it was not unfamiliar with how his working schedule along with your own and Ali’s would mismatch and line up. This had been part and parcel long before the nature of your relationship had gone public. It had just been how it was.

You were eleven hours ahead, when your partner had been part way through filming the episode in question. The image of his surprised face had been burned into your memory. The uproar in the house had been off the charts, everyone had been over the moon when the present had appeared onscreen, sequenced at the bottom of the suitcase that Alex and Josh had made up for their friend and colleague.

You pushed up and off the chair, turning to smile at the women across the room from you. There had been many times in the past when you doubted where you fitted into this almost perfect little world. You had at first, felt like a square peg being forced in a round hole but Ali and Adam had opened your eyes to the truth. You belonged, you were loved. There was no going back, you made your bed and had to lie in it. You were more than happy to.

There had been a wave of backlash riding across all forms of media, on and offline. They had been primarily targeting you. Calling you a variety of names ranging from a simple homewrecker up to a whore and slut. Each had been like a punch in the gut, all this hate for a different interpretation of love. One that was considered outside of the norm, yet it wasn’t.

Most of the criticism and vulgar attacks had come from those who didn’t want to understand that love could mean more than two people, more than one partner. Behind every scathing strike, there had a tidal wave of support and positivity wanting polyamorous to finally be accepted, to be seen as anything but a normal expression of love because that’s all it was. An expression of the love for the man at the heart of this triad. A vee shaped triad with Adam at the centre of it. 

How could that be considered wrong? You had long since abandoned trying to answer this, for it did not matter as long as you all were happy. You had long since become a blended unit, an extended family and that was all that mattered. There was no harm, only love and affection.

“Morning, did you sleep at all last night?” Ali questioned. Her eyes locked with your own, trying to draw the answer out of you. Worried about your wellbeing, the jetlag had worn off in the days since arriving back but she could see beyond that.

“Morning Ali, eventually I did but can’t say I'm not nervous and excited” You fired back, biting down upon your lip. It was hard not to be but you knew that you needed to look after yourself and you did have the support of the blonde woman standing opposite you. The weight in the depths of your stomach that had been pulling you down over the last few weeks had slightly shifted. “He’ll be landing shortly”

It won’t disappear until those simple words pass through your lips. “I know you” She said, crossing the distance between you. She didn’t think as her arms wrapped around your waist pulling you in and drowning those thoughts in warmth and affection. “You’ve faced moments similar to this before remember. He’ll message as soon as he arrives”

Your smile widened as your mind drifted backwards in your memories. Travelling to Australia alone to meet Ali face to face for the first time and then eventually the rest of the family had been nothing short of terrifying at first. You had spoken on the phone and via video call many times prior to that moment but meeting face to face had been a different kettle of fish. 

You chuckled at the memory of yourself shaking like a leaf standing in this very same kitchen three years ago. Your 2017 self was terrified of this woman, of your now close friend. She had been nothing short of welcoming, happy to finally be properly meeting you, someone who made her husband happy. It had quickly shaken off the image you had held in your mind.

“You mean when I was scared of meeting you for the first time? Or telling Adam how I felt?” You replied, your light tone dancing in amusement as you pushed the memory back down.

“Both, you faced your fears and looked where you ended up. Happy, loved and part of this family” Ali threw back, knowing what you needed to hear. “The girls love you, Adam loves you and I love you” She continued, friendliness and affection bled through her words. 

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

**_1 NEW MESSAGE_ **

The phone vibrated from behind you on the desk. “You go deal with that, I join you shortly” Ali spoke as she left your side once more. You took a few deep breaths before turning on your heel, making your way back over to the computer. You took your seat, clocking the time displayed in the corner of the screen. You were mere moments away from going live. 

This wouldn’t be your first drip in the ocean of live television. You had been a comedian much like Adam and Ali. Even though you weren’t as experienced as the pair but you had been working the gig circuit for the last seven years. Going from club to club, searching for your big break and when it came, it had thrown you in the path of the very married Adam Hills. 

As you turned your phone over, reading the message displayed on the screen as you thought over the beginning of this rollercoaster.

**_I’ve landed, just need to go through screening. Will update you soon x - Adam_ **

Your gaze lifted, your smile still very much present, as you rested your hand upon the mouse. Sliding it with ease across the smooth surface as the cursor followed the same path on the screen. You clicked upon the icon in the further top corner opening the application prematurely. You wanted to be ready. There was time to spare, you picked your phone up and typed a response.

**_Welcome back darling! Looks like someone will be home for Christmas :P x_ **

You went through familiar motions, following the steps that you had walked many times before. In the early days, your relationship had been a long distance whenever Adam and Ali travelled back to Australia from their London base in the Capital.

Your features soften as you thought back, remembering the awkwardness of it all. The blushing nativity of a fresh faced comedian entering the bright lights of the big leagues, finding herself in close quarters with a man such as he. A man who would become more than you had dared to think possible. You had been invited onto his show, it had been one of your first major television appearances. Nothing truly had started that tonight, other than putting you one step closer. The beginning of a dance without an end. 

The Australian heat had been something that you had to get used to over the years. You sat at the desk, dressed in loose cotton tracksuit bottom and a dark black t-shirt. Your face a darker shade of burnt red, from your walk around the local area the previous day as life headed back towards what it had been.

You had been days away from leaving to head back to the United Kingdom to visit your 

parents when lockdown had hit Melbourne. Your plan had been severely altered but you found that you couldn’t complain too much. You could still see your parents, through a computer or phone screen but their health was important. Much like your own and that of your family here in Australia.

You pushed yourself up and out of your own thoughts, it would be time soon enough but you had to wait a little longer. Minutes quizzed past and soon enough your phone screen lit up once more.

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

**_1 NEW MESSAGE_ **

**_Got through the screening, I’m about to get on the bus to the hotel. Missing you. I’m one step close to being home. It definitely looks like I will :) x - Adam_ **

His messages, whether they were texts or voicemails always made you smile. It was hard not to. After all they were from your partner, the man who made you happy, made you laugh and on occasion that would leave you so much in stitches, you couldn’t help but shed a few tears and he was getting close to being here with you, with Ali and the girls, with his family.

**_When you are all settled in your room, would you be up for a video call? Ali and I are game if you are x_ **

The invitation had been sent, you almost knew what his response would be and not a full minute later, you had the answer.

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

**_1 NEW MESSAGE_ **

You could hold back an excited squeal as it tumbled over your lips. Your eyes danced back and forth as you re-read his response, taking it all in. He had opened the door. The game was afoot.

**_Why would I miss a chance to speak to two of my favourite ladies, darling. I can’t wait. I’ll send you a message when I’m ready for both of you ;P x - Adam_ **

You could feel your cheeks burn, as a redness tried to emerge past the sunburn. All it took was a few words and you were becoming flustered. 

**_I’ll let Ali know, love you x_ **

You put your phone back down, resting upon the desk. Once more it lit up, displaying the message loud and clear upon the screen.

**_1 NEW MESSAGE - I love you too x_ **

Your heart melted like butter, the butterflies that lived within fluttered as they danced jovially. He still had such an effect upon you. It didn’t matter if it was via virtually through messages, speaking through phones, virtual calls or face to face. That man made your world a little brighter. If Ali was your rock, then Adam was your anchor.

This Christmas would be different but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be as special nor as memorable as all those that came before. It would simply be different.

You knew that you wouldn’t be the only one he was messaging but that didn’t matter. He was simply letting everyone know that he had safely landed. This would certainly make the highlight of everyone’s day. It would also set the countdown running, just as soon as Adam reached his hotel and closed the door behind him that was.

Only fourteen more days to go, until you were physically reunited with one another. It would be all worth it, at the end of the day.

**_BUZZ BUZZ_ **

**_1 NEW MESSAGE_ **

**_I’m ready when you are my loves x - Adam_ **

You hear the sound of another phone vibrating from across the room. He had sent the exact message to Ali, as well as you. Perfect. The sound of footsteps heading towards you, growing louder as she drew near. Everything was falling into place. You turned your attention to the screen before you. You double clicked upon the new contact within the application without a second thought. The sound of it attempting to contact poured out of the speakers, trying to contact the call.

You smiled with gusto, stretching from ear to ear until it reached your eyes lighting up your face. You had played through the motions of this call over in your mind as it connected. There was no going back from here. This was it. This was the point of no return. Ali slide up, beside you taking a seat upon the chair next to yours. You turn your head glancing at her 

This was the moment that you were waiting for as your left hand slipped into Ali’s right, seeking comfort with a simple gesture. Soon enough, you felt her squeeze your hand, it was as if she was saying  _ ‘you got this. I’m here every step of the way’.  _ No words were needed, you understood the notion behind the gesture. She had done so before, in times when she was your pillar of support, much like you had become to her.

Watching the wheel turn as everything buffered before bursting into life. The image of his smiling face filled the screen. Seeing him once more caused your heart to rush into your throat making it difficult for you to talk. He was seated at a table, the room displayed behind him. 

It was not a bad room but then again, this was only a mere pit stop on his journey home. You just needed to find the right words, if you could even string a sentence together. Nerves were getting the best of you.

“Hello love” Ali started, seeing you struggle but the reason behind this sudden flux, she knew and understood. She took the reins, starting the call rolling and getting the show on the road so to speak. She smiled through her words, happy to see her beloved husband once more.

“All settled in for the next fourteen days, it’s almost like we’ve had another argument but I threw you out this time” She continued, teasing him as she used his own words against him. 

“I’m never going to live that interview down, am I?” He replied, chuckling through his own frustration. It was likely going to be a running joke that outlasted itself. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the screen. You remained silent, as your hand moved from the mouse to the downturned photo on the desk. You had made sure that everything would be to hand, if he hadn't worked it out from his present but yet, here you were and nerves once again were winning out.

“Are you alright, love?” You heard from the question as you tuned yourself back into the here and now. Your fretfulness had taken you away from a moment, and here Adam was throwing you a rope to drag you right back in. “To be honest, I am but I was lost in thought for a second. I’m here now” You thoughtfully answered. 

“The last few weeks without you here haven’t been easy, thankfully Ali and the girls are here” You smiled through your words, finding that as you spoke the tension started to melt away, to ease off. You could do this. As you spoke, he listened carefully to every word. 

“With the mandatory two weeks you’ll be spending in a hotel, Ali, the girls and I got you an early present. It’s in the suitcase from Josh and Alex. Had it shipped out so it arrived early” You perked up, finally finding your voice as excitement bubbled up to the surface.

“You didn’t have love” He gladly expressed, as he remembered the beautifully wrapped present that had been tucked away beneath all comedical gifts from his co-hosts. “It seemed only right to give you a taste of Christmas, especially as at the time, we didn’t know if you would make it back in time. Don’t you think?” She said, turning and directing the last part at you. Turning the focus back onto you. 

“Of course I do, you can open it now if you want” You answer, smirking very so slightly. The ball was in his court now, especially with the present delivered. 

Adam couldn’t help but smile at his laptop. “I’ll go get it then. Back in a moment” He said as he pushed himself up and away. Soon enough he had disappeared from the camera’s view. You turned to Ali. “Feeling better now?” She enquired, hoping that your answer would be more positive than before.

“I am, nerves just got the better of me at the start” You truthfully uttered as the sight of Adam returned with a grin from ear to ear plastered across his face. “Got it but I didn’t get you two anything” He said, guilt flooded his words.

“You didn’t know that we were going to do this, seeing you even if it is like this is one of things I want for Christmas this year” You shot back, trying to ease those feelings away. He had nothing to feel guilty about. The year had thrown the rules out of the window eleven months prior and had been struck on repeat since then.

“Having you home, safe and well is what this family wants for Christmas Adam” Ali chimed in. You watched as the smile upon his lips widened as his heart lightened from the collective united front of those who loved him, and he loved back.

“Open it” You encouraged, trying to get him to tear off the festive wrapping paper to get to the treasure that lay within. He laughed, happy to see your gleeful, childlike enthusiasm return, wanting to see his reaction to whatever the pair of you had concocted whilst he was away filming.

Your eyes were glued to the image of frenzied hands skilfully tearing, removing the outer layer of wrapping paper that encased the gift within. “How many layers are on this?” He playfully teased as he eliminated another layer to reveal his prize.

His eyes widened, as his hands moved to lift up the item that had been housed within those many layers. You drew your bottom lip into your mouth, biting it in anticipation. His gaze quickly found yours and Ali. There was nothing but joy lovingly shining back at you two. He had been rendered speechless, his eyes darting between the two of you and the framed photo in his hands. The smile on his face never fading as tears began to well up in his eyes. Happiness swelled as your heart skipped a beat. This was the reaction that you were hoping for.

“I’m pregnant” You said, your voice pitching higher than before as your emotions fell from your words. Your nerves slowly resurface. “After everything that happened before, we talked it over and decided to wait until we were certain to avoid false hope” 

You turned your gaze away, looking down at your hands as that hard to swallow pill tried to push its way up. You didn’t want to think about that now. This was not the time for such things to rear their ugly heads and tarnish the mood.

No, this was a moment of joy, of celebration. It was the start of a new road into the future, binding you all tighter than before. You won’t let those dark clouds heavy with sorrow and emptiness linger and taint the happiness that this news brought with it.

You lifted your eyes, as Ali supportively squeezed the hand that she was still holding. It was just another reminder that you had her in your corner along with Adam. Your eyes locked with his displayed upon the screen. Tears had broken free, cascading down his tears, leaving red welts on their journey down. What a way to end a year, a new beginning for all. A new life to look forward to welcoming into the world, into the family.

You couldn’t wait for 2021 but first there would be Christmas. “I can’t wait to get home” Adam gleefully proclaimed. His smile was infectious, you couldn’t hold back as one quickly spread across your lips. “Neither can we”


End file.
